Angel, Demon, Cousins?
by Ivorycat
Summary: Phoebe and Cole have a son. Piper and Leo have a daughter. The cousin thing is not going very well. Want to find out more? Read and review then please. COMPLETE!!!
1. Chapter 1 The Principal's Office

PRINCIPAL'S  
  
OFFICE  
  
NOTE: These Charmed characters belong to the WB and only the WB. I also don't own the plot. But I do own Travis and Melinda.  
  
Second note: This is my own personal AU. In this alternate universe Cole and Phoebe are still married and have their son. He is twelve years old and his name is Travis. Piper and Leo are, of course, married and have their eleven-year-old daughter Melinda. Personally I like the Cole with powers. But in my story he does not turn into the demon, Belthazar (if that's the way you spell it). Also Paige is still a social worker and she has her own apartment.  
  
Summary: Travis gets called into the principal's office and he and Melinda do something stupid together.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
  
  
Travis walked into the principal's office. Travis looks mostly like Cole. He also has his attitude problem (but Cole's isn't as bad as his son's). Travis was wearing a blue sweatshirt with a hood and dark blue jeans with a pair of black K-Swiss shoes.  
  
"Well, Mr. Turner, we meet again," said Ms. Turk. Travis sat down quietly. "You've pulled some pranks before but nothing like this. For one thing, you were in the girl's bathroom. For another thing, you launched a stink bomb in one of the stalls." Travis snickered. "I am not amused, Mr. Turner."  
  
"Ms. Turk, come on. What's the big deal?" said Travis.  
  
"The big deal is that you can't just go around breaking the rules left and right. You have detention. If you do it again then you'll have detention for two weeks."  
  
"Fine." He got up and headed out the door.  
  
"And Mr. Turner." He turned back around. "I'll be telling your parents about this. Good day."  
  
Travis walked out. "Good day," he mocked.  
  
"Phoebe, you got another sack of dear Phoebe letters," said Phoebe's assistant.  
  
Phoebe was busy answering one of her other letters. She'd been busy all day answering messages. Then her phone went off. Liz, her assistant, answered it for her.  
  
"Hello. Oh, hang on." Liz handed the phone to Phoebe. "It's Travis's school."  
  
"Oh, no," sighed Phoebe whiningly. She took the phone. "Hello. He what? Oh, I'm sorry. All right." She hung the phone up and picked it up again. She dialed Cole's cellular phone.  
  
Cole was in a meeting at his firm when his phone went off. "Hold on," Cole said to the others. He took his cell phone out of his pocket. "Hello. Hi, Phoebe."  
  
"Hi, honey," said Phoebe. "Can you pick Travis up after detention?"  
  
"He's in detention again?" Cole asked angrily.  
  
"Yes. Can you pick him up?"  
  
"Sure. See you at home, Phoebe." He clicked the phone off.  
  
When detention let out Travis went around to the parking lot gate to wait for someone to pick him up. That's when Melinda walked up to him. Melinda has Leo's blondish hair and his eyes. She has Piper's face and smile.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought Aunt Piper came to pick up two hours ago," said Travis.  
  
"I called my parents. They said it'd be okay if I waited with you," said Melinda.  
  
"Did I say I needed you to wait with me?" her cousin snapped.  
  
"No. But I just-"  
  
"Get lost. Who needs you?" said Travis.  
  
"Stuff it, Travis," said Melinda. "You act like such a jerk sometimes."  
  
"Ooh, harsh."  
  
He looked behind him and saw Ms. Turk's car. She obviously hadn't left yet. Travis walked into the parking lot. Melinda followed after him.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"Check it out," Travis replied. He conjured up a small energy ball (his favorite power) and hurled it at the car. A gigantic burn ended up in the middle of the principal's car.  
  
"Travis!" exclaimed Melinda. "I can't believe you did that."  
  
"Come on. Help out here. Shatter the window."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What are you? Afraid?"  
  
"No," said Melinda, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Then do it."  
  
Melinda released an irritated sigh. "Oh, all right." She put her arms in the air and managed to shatter the glass windows.  
  
"Cool. I didn't know you had it in you."  
  
"Neither did I," said Cole, walkind up.  
  
Melinda turned around and saw him. "Uncle Cole? What a surprise."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Yes, there is a plot to this story. Oh, and if you don't like the story don't bother trying to flame me. I am a teenager with very low self- esteem. I thought about jumping out of my apartment window today because I didn't get into the high school I wanted. So don't you dare flame me. But if you like the story please read and review. Also that window thing was because I was super upset but I got over that. Don't say I'm crazy.  
  
Second A/N: I should mention that Melinda's powers are healing, orbing (she sucks at those two), and blowing things up. Travis has energy balls, shimmering, and levitating (not very good at that). Once again please read and review. 


	2. Chapter 2 Old Friend

OLD  
  
FRIEND  
  
NOTE: These Charmed characters belong to the WB and only the WB. I also don't own the plot. But I do own Travis and Melinda.  
  
Second note: This is my own personal AU. In this alternate universe Cole and Phoebe are still married and have their son. He is twelve years old and his name is Travis. Piper and Leo are, of course, married and have their eleven-year-old daughter Melinda. Personally I like the Cole with powers. But in my story he does not turn into the demon, Belthazar (if that's the way you spell it). Also Paige is still a social worker and she has her own apartment.  
  
Summary: While trying to give Travis a lecture someone from Cole's past shows up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
  
  
"This is not what it looks like," said Melinda.  
  
"It looks like you just blew a car," said Cole.  
  
"Okay, it's exactly what it looks like. So what?" said Travis.  
  
Cole narrowed his eyes at him. "Get in the car."  
  
"Wait a minute, Uncle Cole," said Melinda.  
  
"Get. In," Cold said firmly.  
  
Travis and Melinda got into the backseat of Cole's car. Melinda looked at Travis. He shrugged and looked out the window as Cole started up the car.  
  
Cole and Travis walked into the penthouse after dropping off Melinda. Travis headed straight for his bedroom.  
  
"Hold it," said Cole.  
  
"Dad, back off," said Travis.  
  
"I'm not blind, Travis. There was a huge scorch mark in the middle of that car. Why'd you do it?"  
  
"Why'd you do all the crap you did?"  
  
"Sit down."  
  
"Make me," said Travis.  
  
"If you say so." He tossed a low voltage energy ball towards his rear. It just gave Travis a small shock.  
  
"Ouch! Okay," said Travis, sitting down on the couch.  
  
Cole sat next to them. "Now we're going to talk about this."  
  
"There's nothing to talk about, Father dearest," said Travis.  
  
"Whose car was it?"  
  
"Ms. Turk's."  
  
"You blasted your principal's car?"  
  
"She's always picking on me."  
  
"What'd you do today?" Cole asked. "Why'd you get detention?"  
  
"I told you, she hates me."  
  
Cole gave him an irritated glare. "Travis. . ."  
  
"Okay. It was a stink bomb. . in the girls' room."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why do you do this stuff?"  
  
"Because I can," Travis shrugged.  
  
"Look, I'm sick of this. So's your mother. You ARE going to straighten up your act, like it or not," Cole scolded.  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"Or I'll punish you. It's that simple. You're not the only one who was into the bad boy act, you know."  
  
Before Travis could say anything someone shimmered into the room. It was one of Cole's (well, Belthazar's) old demon buddies.  
  
"Odium?" said Cole angrily, standing up.  
  
"Hello, Belthazar," said the other demon.  
  
"My name is Cole," said Cole strongly.  
  
"Yeah, I heard," said Odium. "So is this Junior?"  
  
"Travis, go to your room," commanded Cole.  
  
"But-" Travis started.  
  
"Go!"  
  
"Better go, kiddo," said Odium. "Hate to watch Daddy here have to spank you."  
  
"Dork," muttered Travis, getting up. He went into his bedroom.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" demanded Cole.  
  
"Me and a few "old friends" are forming a new council. But then we thought. How can we have a council without a leader. Somehow your name was the first to appear on the list. You in or out?"  
  
"Are you crazy? That's not my business, anymore. I'm married. I have a son."  
  
"Do you think he's interested?"  
  
"Stay the hell away from my son. I swear if you go anywhere near him-"  
  
"I know. I know. You're honestly no fun. But if you change your mind you know how you can reach me." With that Odium shimmered out of the room.  
  
That's when Phoebe walked through the door with a sigh. She walked up and kissed Cole.  
  
"Hi. How was your day?" she asked.  
  
"Interesting," Cole replied dryly.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I should mention here that I decided to call their new enemy Odium because it means hatred. If you want to find out more just come back and don't forget to read and review. (No flames!) 


	3. Chapter 3 An Attack

AN  
  
ATTACK  
  
NOTE: These Charmed characters belong to the WB and only the WB. I also don't own the plot. But I do own Travis and Melinda.  
  
Second note: This is my own personal AU. In this alternate universe Cole and Phoebe are still married and have their son. He is twelve years old and his name is Travis. Piper and Leo are, of course, married and have their eleven-year-old daughter Melinda. Personally I like the Cole with powers. But in my story he does not turn into the demon, Belthazar (if that's the way you spell it). Also Paige is still a social worker and she has her own apartment.  
  
Summary: Odium makes a surprise entrance at the manor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
  
  
"Mom, I said I was sorry," said Melinda, heading upstairs. Melinda was wearing a light pink sweater, light blue jeans, and a pair of pink Timberland boots.  
  
"Sweetie, I know. But what you did was still wrong," said Piper.  
  
"I know. I'm stupid," said Melinda. "But I just didn't want Travis to have another reason to make me look like a dork."  
  
"I know. Travis is a special case. You can't let your cousin get to you, Melinda."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"AND I don't ever want to hear that you used your powers to hurt someone else's property. The duty of a good witch is to protect the innocent."  
  
"Not punish the guilty," added Melinda. It was a phrase she was very much familiar with.  
  
"Exactly. Go think about that," said Piper.  
  
"Yes, Mom," Melinda sighed.  
  
Before she started upstairs Leo orbed in. He'd been on one of his "job" calls.  
  
"Hi, guys," said Leo.  
  
"Hi, honey," said Piper.  
  
"Hey, Dad."  
  
"What's wrong?" Leo asked his daughter.  
  
"She's just sulking. And she was heading to her bedroom," said Piper. She said the last sentence directly towards Melinda.  
  
"I'm going." Melinda went up the stairs.  
  
"What's with her?" asked Leo.  
  
"Travis," replied Piper.  
  
Leo sighed. "What happened now?"  
  
"Travis got detention, Melinda waited for him, they got into one of their usual fights and they ended up blowing and burning a car."  
  
"She didn't," said Leo.  
  
Piper nodded. "She did."  
  
"I'm going to have a word with her," said Leo.  
  
"It's okay, Leo. I already gave her the be a good witch talking to," said Piper.  
  
"That's why I love you." Leo pulled her up close.  
  
"Ooh, ditto that." Before the two could actually join in a kiss Odium shimmered in.  
  
"Aw. How sweet," he said.  
  
"What the hell?" gasped Piper.  
  
"You're on the ball with that one," said Odium. He tossed a high voltage energy ball at Piper. She slammed up against the wall clock.  
  
"Piper!" yelled Leo.  
  
"What's going on?" Melinda asked, running downstairs.  
  
"So there's a girl, too," said Odium. He juggled another energy ball before tossing it towards her.  
  
"Melinda, move," said Leo quickly. Melinda released a shriek as Leo shoved her down out of the way.  
  
"Leo, get her out of here," said Piper.  
  
"Gotcha," said Leo. He grabbed Melinda and orbed out of the house.  
  
"I don't know who you are but you just became a free kill," said Piper.  
  
She stood up and shot her hands up. But he didn't blow up. She tried again but their was still no demon explosion.  
  
"Do you honestly think I'd come into your house unprepaired?" said Odium. He shot an energy ball at an old lamp. "Bye now." He shimmered away.  
  
Piper heard a knock on the door. She ran to answer it. It was Paige.  
  
"Hi, Piper. I hope you don't mind. My microwave is on the fritz. Can I stay here for dinner?" asked Paige. Her sister looked at her blankly. "What?"  
  
"You would come over when the demon leaves."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I just started with Odium and he's already starting to bug me. Villians just aren't my people. LOL. Please read and review. 


	4. Chapter 4 New Demon

NEW  
  
DEMON  
  
NOTE: These Charmed characters belong to the WB and only the WB. I also don't own the plot. But I do own Travis and Melinda.  
  
Second note: This is my own personal AU. In this alternate universe Cole and Phoebe are still married and have their son. He is twelve years old and his name is Travis. Piper and Leo are, of course, married and have their eleven-year-old daughter Melinda. Personally I like the Cole with powers. But in my story he does not turn into the demon, Belthazar (if that's the way you spell it). Also Paige is still a social worker and she has her own apartment.  
  
Summary: Phoebe tries to talk to Travis about the events of the day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
  
  
Phoebe knocked on Travis's door after dinner. When there was no reply she knocked harder.  
  
"Travis, it's me," said Phoebe.  
  
He did not answer. Phoebe walked in and saw him lying down on his side facing his window. Phoebe went over and sat near him on the bed.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"I'm all right," Travis replied gloomily.  
  
"You don't sound all right," said Phoebe. "Why didn't you come to dinner?"  
  
"I didn't want to be lectured by you or Dad."  
  
"Honey, we're worried about you. We know you aren't like most kids but we still worry about you. You're our son."  
  
"Dad doesn't want me, Mom," said Travis.  
  
"You know you're lying. Cole loves you more than anything, Travis."  
  
"Why is he always yelling at me?"  
  
"He is not always yelling at you. He scolds you, yes. But he does it because he cares. Your father made big mistakes. Mistakes that can never be taken back. He's trying to make sure you don't do the same thing, honey."  
  
"I know he hates me," said Travis.  
  
Phoebe grabbed his face and made him look at her. "Don't you ever say that. Cole does NOT hate you. He loves you, Travis."  
  
"I'm sorry," said Travis, as Phoebe released his head. "Is he still mad?"  
  
"A little. But why did you do what you did today? Why would you damage someone else's property. Especially with your powers."  
  
"I don't know. Ms. Turk is always bugging me."  
  
"Travis, what's the first rule of being a witch?"  
  
"Never use magic for personal gain?"  
  
"And. . ."  
  
Travis recited annoyingly, "We can protect the innocent but not punish the guilty."  
  
"You got it. Don't forget that again," said Phoebe.  
  
"I won't," he sighed.  
  
"Good. I love you, sweetie."  
  
"Love you, too, Mom."  
  
Phoebe smiled and left out of the room. Cole walked up to her as she was shutting the door.  
  
"Is he okay?" asked Cole.  
  
"He's fine," Phoebe replied.  
  
"Phoebe, did you consider what I brought up last week?"  
  
"Cole, not that again."  
  
"I think we should do it."  
  
"Cole, I am not binding Travis's powers. We can't take away what he is."  
  
"I just want to take away what he might become, Phoebe."  
  
"I know," said Phoebe, putting her arms around him. "But he's twelve years old. He'll be a teenager soon. He's just testing his limits. Plus he DOES take after his daddy."  
  
"Don't remind me," said Cole.  
  
"Nah. Let's do something better." The couple joined in a kiss as Piper and Paige orbed into the penthouse.  
  
"Paige," Cole started.  
  
"I know. The no orbing rule. But this is a special case," said Paige.  
  
"We got a new demon. It's time for serious butt kicking," said Piper.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Want to know what happens next? You'll have to keep reading and reviewing to find that out. Oh, and thanks for the reviews I got already. 


	5. Chapter 5 Threats

THREATS  
  
NOTE: These Charmed characters belong to the WB and only the WB. I also don't own the plot. But I do own Travis and Melinda.  
  
Second note: This is my own personal AU. In this alternate universe Cole and Phoebe are still married and have their son. He is twelve years old and his name is Travis. Piper and Leo are, of course, married and have their eleven-year-old daughter Melinda. Personally I like the Cole with powers. But in my story he does not turn into the demon, Belthazar (if that's the way you spell it). Also Paige is still a social worker and she has her own apartment.  
  
Summary: Everyone heads back to the manor to check things on the new demon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
  
  
"New demon? What new demon?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"I don't know. Some idiot demon shimmered into the manor, tossed me up against a wall, and then he just left," said Piper.  
  
"That's when I came over," said Paige.  
  
"When the danger was over," added Piper.  
  
Paige gave her a funny look. "At least I came."  
  
"Oh, great," said Phoebe sarcastically. "Uh, Cole, let's head back to the manor with them."  
  
"All right," said Cole.  
  
"Travis," called Phoebe.  
  
Travis shimmered outside his bedroom window. He landed on his side. Shimmering is not his best thing but he does it better than he does levitating.  
  
"What?" said Travis, standing up.  
  
"Don't say what. Come on. We're going to Piper and Leo's place," said Phoebe.  
  
"Goody," said Travis dryly.  
  
"Come on," said Piper.  
  
Piper took hold of Paige and they orbed out of the apartment. Cole shimmered Phoebe, Travis, and himself out. They all landed in the attic of the manor. As Paige headed over to the book of shadows Leo orbed in with Melinda.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Melinda asked.  
  
"We're fine, sweetie. We just have some demon problems," said Piper.  
  
"Demon? We haven't seen one in nearly a month," said Leo.  
  
"I know, honey. It sucks for me, too," said Piper.  
  
"Cole, help me out," said Paige, flipping through the book of shadows. "Can you give me some info on this guy?"  
  
"What'd he look like?" asked Cole.  
  
"He had this wavy dark red hair. He was pretty tall. And his skin was pretty pale. He looked like super ghost," said Piper.  
  
"Wait a minute. Were on of his eyes dark blue and the other light green?" asked Cole.  
  
"Yeah," Piper replied.  
  
"Odium," Cole sighed.  
  
"Odium? Who is that?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"I should have told you earlier but he made a surprise appearance at our apartment today," said Cole.  
  
"Gee, Cole, thanks for the notice," said Phoebe ironically.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know he'd come here," said Cole.  
  
"All right. Let's come up with some potions," said Piper. "Odium is packing protection spells. Those aggravate me sometimes."  
  
"Look. He's in here," said Paige. "He seems like a regular demon. You know. He has energy balls, he can shimmer, blah, blah, blah."  
  
"Well, then can't you blow him up, Piper?" asked Leo.  
  
"I tried, honey. I told you he has protection," said Piper.  
  
"All right. But we also need a vanquishing spell. It's right here," said Paige. "We can imprison him inside of the crystal's circle and vanquish him from time and space."  
  
"Great," said Piper. "So who wants to make a summoning spell?"  
  
"I got this one," said Phoebe.  
  
Travis turned to Melinda. "This is a snooze fest. Wanna go downstairs?"  
  
"Sure," she replied.  
  
The two of them slipped downstairs. As soon as they were in the living room Melinda's eyes grew to sizes.  
  
"What's with you?" asked Travis.  
  
"Look," said Melinda.  
  
He did. Odium was right there sitting on their couch. He stood up and headed over to the kids.  
  
"Hey, the boy and the girl. So, Junior, is your daddy home?"  
  
"Mom, Dad!" called Melinda.  
  
"What's wrong?" Piper asked, as all of them came flying into the living room.  
  
"Odium," said Cole.  
  
"Hey. . . . Cole, right? I don't know. Belthazar just sounds so much better."  
  
"I told you to stay away," said Cole.  
  
"You honestly thought I was going to listen? I've come back here to see if you made a decision. Do you or don't want to be the new leader?" asked Odium.  
  
"I don't!"  
  
"Oh, boy. That's what I thought. Well, I can always stick around and "bug" your family here until you change your mind," Odium threathened. He shot a glance at Travis. "Catch you later." He shimmered out of the room.  
  
"That was crap on a stick," said Paige.  
  
"Cole, that guy wanted you to join up with him? Why didn't you tell me?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Phoebe, I thought if I did we'd be like we were before. I don't want you to think that I'm evil anymore," Cole replied.  
  
"Oh, honey, I don't think that way anymore," said Phoebe. "You might have your powers but you're still you."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I know what a lot of you are thinking. Evil cliffhanger, right? I know. I've had that same thought myself. Don't worry. You know I always update with the quickness. 


	6. Chapter 6 Magical Training

MAGICAL  
  
TRAINING  
  
NOTE: These Charmed characters belong to the WB and only the WB. I also don't own the plot. But I do own Travis and Melinda.  
  
Second note: This is my own personal AU. In this alternate universe Cole and Phoebe are still married and have their son. He is twelve years old and his name is Travis. Piper and Leo are, of course, married and have their eleven-year-old daughter Melinda. Personally I like the Cole with powers. But in my story he does not turn into the demon, Belthazar (if that's the way you spell it). Also Paige is still a social worker and she has her own apartment.  
  
Summary: Odium is tryin to get to Travis.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
  
  
That Saturday morning Travis was staring into his bathroom mirror. Suddenly something shimmered in behind him. At first he thought it was Cole. . but it wasn't. It was Odium.  
  
"What do you want?" said Travis, turning around and facing him.  
  
"Hey, Junior," said Odium. "Your dad make up his mind yet?"  
  
Travis rolled his eyes. "Get real."  
  
"I was thinking. If your dad never comes around would you like the job?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on, kid. You're the son of one of the most powerful demons ever. They'd definitely listen to you then. Plus your powers would be unstoppable," said Odium.  
  
"Not interested," replied Travis. "Get out of my room."  
  
"Hey, ease up. I'm just saying that if you want you can join up. It's a pretty big proposition, kiddo. Think about it," said Odium.  
  
"Travis," called Phoebe. Travis's doorknob began to tur.  
  
"See you," Odium mouthed.  
  
He shimmered out of the room as Phoebe entered. "Hi, honey. Come on. Let's get over to the manor."  
  
"Uh, right," said Travis. "Hey, Mom, did you see anything just now?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Nothing. Let's go."  
  
"I don't get it, Dad. What's the big deal about making a spell that can change colors?" asked Melinda. She was in the kitchen with Leo mixing up a potion.  
  
"Honey, you kind of suck at anything that's too complicated. Besides your mom and I just want you to practice your spells. Just in case it's necessary," Leo replied.  
  
"I should be working on blowing things up," said Melinda.  
  
"Like cars?"  
  
"I didn't start it."  
  
The Turner family shimmered in down in the basement. Phoebe headed upstairs.  
  
"Where you going?" asked Travis.  
  
"I'm going to tell the others we're here," said Phoebe.  
  
"I'll go with you," said Travis.  
  
"That's okay, Travis. Stay down here with your father." She went upstairs.  
  
Travis turned to look at Cole. "What are we doing?" Travis asked him.  
  
"You need to work on your magic," said Cole.  
  
"So I'm allowed to use my energy balls now?" asked Travis.  
  
"No. You're a WITCH, remember?"  
  
"Blah, blah, blah."  
  
"But you can shimmer. Just to escape a situation," said his father.  
  
"I can already shimmer, Dad. Check it out." Travis disappeared then but reappeared in a corner of the room with a thud.  
  
"That's where you were aiming?"  
  
"Yeah," Travis replied. Cole glared at him. "Okay, no."  
  
"Travis, you have to focus on one particular area."  
  
"Like where?"  
  
"Try the top of the stairs," Cole replied.  
  
"Okay." Travis landed on his back across the stairs. He stood up. "I was close, Dad."  
  
"You wish," said Cole. Travis sighed aggrivatedly. "I'm just trying to keep you safe."  
  
"I know," said Travis, rolling his eyes.  
  
Just then they heard something go off upstairs. Cole shimmered the two of them up to the kitchen. Red goo had exploded all over the stove.  
  
"What happened?" Cole asked.  
  
"Okay, there's one good thing about this," said Melinda. "I changed the color of the potion from yellow to red."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Even I'm laughing at that last line. I'll load more after school. I'd do it during school but I don't have computer class anymore. Please read and review. 


	7. Chapter 7 Tough Love

TOUGH  
  
LOVE  
  
NOTE: These Charmed characters belong to the WB and only the WB. I also don't own the plot. But I do own Travis and Melinda.  
  
Second note: This is my own personal AU. In this alternate universe Cole and Phoebe are still married and have their son. He is twelve years old and his name is Travis. Piper and Leo are, of course, married and have their eleven-year-old daughter Melinda. Personally I like the Cole with powers. But in my story he does not turn into the demon, Belthazar (if that's the way you spell it). Also Paige is still a social worker and she has her own apartment.  
  
Summary: As the title says Cole uses tough love on his bratty son. I'm labeling this humor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
  
  
That Sunday afternoon Travis sat on the bottom steps of the manor's basement. Most of the adults were already upstairs. Piper, Leo, Paige, and Melinda were up there. But Phoebe was working late and Cole was on his way. Travis was waiting for Cole. The training session that they'd had before did NOT go well. All of a sudden Odium appeared in front of Travis again.  
  
"Oh, no," Travis sighed.  
  
"Hey, kid. What's new?" asked Odium.  
  
"Get out of my face," Travis replied.  
  
"Ooh, you have one serious mouth on you. Just like your dad."  
  
"What do you want? Didn't I tell you that I wasn't interested."  
  
"I'm telling you to think about it. It's as easy as pie, kiddo. If you join up your powers will be beyond belief. You'll be able to kick the ultimate in butt."  
  
"Not interested."  
  
"Come on, Travis. You know you want to."  
  
"No, I don't," said Travis, standing up.  
  
Just then Odium shimmered quickly out of the room. That was strange.  
  
"Who are you talking to, Travis?"  
  
Travis turned around and saw Cole. "Dad, did you just shimmer here?"  
  
"Yeah. Who were you talking to?" Cole repeated.  
  
"You didn't see?"  
  
"See what?" asked Cole.  
  
"Nothing," his son sighed.  
  
"You know, Travis, I'm really starting to get upset with you," said Cole, in his usual even tempered (yet annoyed) tone.  
  
"What did I do?  
  
"You're not taking this training seriously. At first I thought I'd cut you a little slack but that doesn't always work. So I'm trying something new."  
  
"New? What?"  
  
"You'll see. You see that punching bag?"  
  
Travis turned and looked at it. "Yeah."  
  
"Levitate and kick. You better actually try to do it right."  
  
"Fine," Travis sighed. He concentrated (slightly) and rose up in the air. But then he fell right back down. "Ouch." A hard whack landed down on his hand then. "Ouch!"  
  
"You call that trying?" said Cole.  
  
Travis looked up at his father from where he lay lying on the floor. Cole had a long thick ruler in his hand.  
  
"What'd you hit me for?"  
  
"You're not trying your hardest. It's time for some tough love, son. Now get up."  
  
Travis stood up. "Try again," said Cole.  
  
"Can't I just kick it that regular way?"  
  
Cole hit the ruler up against the stairway. Travis jumped. "Did I tell you to do it the regular way?"  
  
"Dad, this is stupid," said Travis.  
  
Cole smacked the stairway again. "This is gonna be your butt in a minute."  
  
"Okay, Dad," Travis grumbled.  
  
Travis levitated then and kicked the punching bag hard. He floated back down and turned back to Cole.  
  
"Good boy," said Cole. "That's all I wanted."  
  
"Can I go?"  
  
"No. Do it again," said Cole.  
  
"No way."  
  
Cole smacked Travis's thigh. "What was that?"  
  
"OW! Okay. I got it."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: LOL! Sorry. That was NOT child abuse. Lots of teachers do that ruler thing. I'm having a bad day and I needed a laugh. Please read and review and no flames allowed. 


	8. Chapter 8 Paige's Discovery

PAIGE'S  
  
DISCOVERY  
  
NOTE: These Charmed characters belong to the WB and only the WB. I also don't own the plot. But I do own Travis and Melinda.  
  
Second note: This is my own personal AU. In this alternate universe Cole and Phoebe are still married and have their son. He is twelve years old and his name is Travis. Piper and Leo are, of course, married and have their eleven-year-old daughter Melinda. Personally I like the Cole with powers. But in my story he does not turn into the demon, Belthazar (if that's the way you spell it). Also Paige is still a social worker and she has her own apartment.  
  
Summary: Paige finds out something unbelievably important.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
  
  
Paige was sitting in a chair in the attic doing her usual reading the book of shadows. Immediately She read something that made her eyes grow wide.  
  
"Melinda, try this," said Piper. She, Phoebe, and Melinda were in the kitchen.  
  
"Try what?" asked Melinda.  
  
Phoebe handed her a white handkerchief. "Here, sweetie. Your aunt Prue created a spell that could turn these kerchiefs to doves. Since you're part white lighter and you're made of all that light and goodness then maybe you have a better chance at it."  
  
"I don't know, Aunt Phoebe. That sounds kind of hard," said Melinda.  
  
"Don't worry, Melinda," said Piper. "You have this sealed. Try it."  
  
"Okay," Melinda sighed. She put the handkerchief in a pot with hot water in it. Melinda mixed in powdered toadstool, garlic, newt tongue (EW), and a dose of chicken fat. She put the lid on. "Dove!"  
  
When Melinda pulled the lid off a small white bird flew out of it. The bird flew elegantly around the room. Melinda was wide eyed.  
  
"Oh, wow!" exclaimed Melinda.  
  
"Oh, honey, you did it," said Piper.  
  
"Incredible," said Phoebe.  
  
Too bad Travis wasn't having that much luck. He fell up against a wall trying to levitate again. Cole walked up to him with a grimace on his face. Cole slapped his hand.  
  
"You weren't concentrating!" Cole scolded.  
  
"Yes, I was," the twelve-year-old argued. Cole frowned harder. "Okay, I wasn't. I was thinking about something."  
  
"Son, I told you. If you were in a real fight you couldn't be in daydream land. You have to take this stuff seriously," said Cole.  
  
"I know. I am," said Travis aggravated.  
  
"You better be. Or else." Cole hit his ruler up against the wall.  
  
"Dad!" whined Travis.  
  
Just then Leo orbed in. He saw Travis on the floor and Cole standing over him.  
  
"What's going on, guys?" Leo asked.  
  
"Uncle Leo, help," said Travis. "Dad's abusing me."  
  
Leo looked at Cole. "It's tough love," Cole replied.  
  
"Oh, carry on," said Leo.  
  
"Hey, wait," said Travis, standing up.  
  
"We're just kidding," said Cole. "Take a quick break."  
  
"Cole," called Phoebe.  
  
The three of them shimmered or orbed into the kitchen. Paige was in there (book of shadows in hand) with Piper and the others.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Leo.  
  
"Look what Paige found," said Phoebe.  
  
"I was doing some reading and it says here in the book of shadows that if Cole's ex-buddies form their own council whoever their leader is will be the new source," said Paige. "That's not all. Whoever the new demon source is will be completely soulless. He won't feel guilt or pain or confusion or anything. He'll just be all power."  
  
"I didn't exactly want to hear that before I went to sleep," said Melinda.  
  
"What are we going to do? If Cole doesn't become the new source then someone else will just jump at the chance," said Piper.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Boo! No source! It can't be! Okay, I have to get a grip here. I am the writer. I have powers and stuff. So read and review and tell me what you think. Together we will conquer the demons. And I'll update with the quickness. 


	9. Chapter 9 Temptation

TEMPTATION  
  
NOTE: These Charmed characters belong to the WB and only the WB. I also don't own the plot. But I do own Travis and Melinda.  
  
Second note: This is my own personal AU. In this alternate universe Cole and Phoebe are still married and have their son. He is twelve years old and his name is Travis. Piper and Leo are, of course, married and have their eleven-year-old daughter Melinda. Personally I like the Cole with powers. But in my story he does not turn into the demon, Belthazar (if that's the way you spell it). Also Paige is still a social worker and she has her own apartment.  
  
Summary: Travis's power urge goes a little too far.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
  
  
After school Travis headed out amongst a crowd of students. He stood by the front of the school, alone, waiting for someone to come for him. Just then Odium tapped him on the shoulder. Travis gasped.  
  
"Not you again," Travis groaned. "I told you like a million times that I'm not interest."  
  
"Oh, come on," said Odium. "You're the son of a very powerful demon and one of the strongest of three witches."  
  
"Back off."  
  
"Look. If you don't consider this then you know you will regret it later."  
  
"I said back off." Travis conjured up an energy ball and tossed it at him.  
  
The ball just poofed on his clothes. "Your powers are completely weak."  
  
Travis scowled. "What do you know?"  
  
"I know that if you become our new leader-"  
  
"You're new source," Travis cut.  
  
"Leader! If you become him you'll be unstoppable. You'll be able to seak revenge on everyone who has ever did you wrong."  
  
Travis started to back down. "I don't need it."  
  
"I think you do. Make your choice kid," said Odium.  
  
"Okay. What if I think about it?"  
  
"That's what I'm asking. Bye now," said Odium.  
  
Melinda walked up as he shimmered away. Melinda had a weird look on her face.  
  
"You look like you just saw a ghost, Melinda," said Travis.  
  
"Uh, I'm not sure what I just saw. What was that?"  
  
"What was what?"  
  
"I could have sworm I saw a shimmer."  
  
"You're eyes are playing tricks on you."  
  
"That's not what I think," said Melinda. "Who was that?"  
  
"Mind your own business.'  
  
"This is my business. And it'll become Aunt Phoebe's and Uncle Cole's business in a minute."  
  
"Okay, look. That was a demon but it was nothing. I'm fine."  
  
"He just let you go? That's weird. We have to tell Mom and the others."  
  
"No! Look. I'm fine."  
  
"Travis, I-"  
  
That's when someone drove up. Leo got out of Piper's car. He went up to his daughter and nephew with a smile on his face.  
  
"Hey, kids. Ready to go?" They were silent. "Is everything okay?"  
  
Travis gave Melinda a pleading look. "Everything's fine, Dad. Just fine," said Melinda.  
  
Travis sighed with relief. "Okay," said Leo. "Let's go." 


	10. Chapter 10 Bad Choice

BAD CHOICE NOTE: These Charmed characters belong to the WB and only the WB. I also don't own the plot. But I do own Travis and Melinda.  
  
Second note: This is my own personal AU. In this alternate universe Cole and Phoebe are still married and have their son. He is twelve years old and his name is Travis. Piper and Leo are, of course, married and have their eleven-year-old daughter Melinda. Personally I like the Cole with powers. But in my story he does not turn into the demon, Belthazar (if that's the way you spell it). Also Paige is still a social worker and she has her own apartment.  
  
Summary: Travis makes a very bad decision.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 10  
  
  
  
In school the next day Travis's sixth grade class was taking a test on fractions. Their teachers head was down grading papers.  
  
"Psst! Hey, Tom," Travis whispered.  
  
Tom, a red headed boy, looked over at Travis. "What?"  
  
"Let me see your paper," Travis said silently.  
  
"What? No way," Tom replied.  
  
"Come on. What are you? Scared or something?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then let me see it."  
  
"Forget it, Travis."  
  
"Come on, egghead."  
  
"No, Travis."  
  
"Fine. Be a coward," said Travis.  
  
Tom groaned. "Fine. Here." He stuck his paper out far enough for Travis to see it.  
  
That's when their teacher looked up. She immidiately caught the cheating. She got up and headed over to the two boys. The teacher snatched up both papers. Tom and Travis looked up in surprise.  
  
"Cheating? In my class? Tom, I wouldn't expect this from you. You have detention."  
  
"I'm sorry," Tom sighed.  
  
Then she turned to Travis. "Well, Travis, it looks like you've dug yourself yet another hole. Come with me to the principal's office this instant."  
  
"Ooh," the class started to murmur.  
  
Travis followed his teacher out of the class. He found himself sitting in Ms. Turk's office again. His teacher had told the whole story and left.  
  
"Your father will be here soon," said Ms. Turk.  
  
"This is not what it looks like," said Travis.  
  
"Oh? So you weren't cheating?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Your teacher saw you herself. You are always doing something. But to cheat on a test is completely wrong and you got you and your accomplice into a lot of trouble. Of course, you'll be in more," said Ms. Turk.  
  
"Come on, Ms. Turk," Travis started as Cole walked in. Travis sunk down in his seat as his father sat down next to him.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Turner," said Ms. Turk.  
  
"Hello. What's this all about?" asked Cole. He looked toward his son who wouldn't meet his eyes.  
  
"Mr. Turner, Travis has once again been caught cheating on another test. He has detention for the rest of this week and all of next week. He has been causing too much trouble around here. I'm also going to have to ask you to take him home now," said Ms. Turk.  
  
"Oh, come on," sighed Travis aggrivatedly.  
  
"Travis, I've had enough. You've been warned several times," said Ms. Turk.  
  
"I'm sorry about this," said Cole. "I'll "talk" with him. Come on, Travis."  
  
Travis got up and followed his very irate father out of the office. Travis was really upset now. Why was his stupid principal always picking on him?  
  
When they got back to the penthouse Travis parked himself on the couch. Having another "I want to go to my room and not talk to you" fight with Cole would be pretty useless. He was in a lot of trouble this time.  
  
"What is with you?" Cole started. "Do you just wake up and decide you want to ruin everything?"  
  
"How'd you guess?" replied Travis sarcastically.  
  
"I KNOW you aren't taking some tone with me. Get this through your head. I'm your father and I have a responsibility over you."  
  
"You know what, Dad? I'm sorry."  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm sorry I was ever born to creep like you!"  
  
Cole became pissed off. He yanked Travis up by the wrist and glared into his eyes.  
  
"If you ever talk that way to me again you'll never be able to sit down. Now go to your room. You're grounded for a month."  
  
Travis, with angry silence, stomped into his bedroom and slammed the door hard.  
  
"Whoa," someone said. Travis turned around and saw Odium. "That was a family drama."  
  
"I made my choice," said Travis. "I want to join you."  
  
"That I wasn't expecting. But. . welcome aboard!" said Odium.  
  
"Let's go," said Travis angrily. With that Odium shimmered out of the room with Travis. 


	11. Chapter 11 Searching

SEARCHING  
  
NOTE: These Charmed characters belong to the WB and only the WB. I also don't own the plot. But I do own Travis and Melinda.  
  
Second note: This is my own personal AU. In this alternate universe Cole and Phoebe are still married and have their son. He is twelve years old and his name is Travis. Piper and Leo are, of course, married and have their eleven-year-old daughter Melinda. Personally I like the Cole with powers. But in my story he does not turn into the demon, Belthazar (if that's the way you spell it). Also Paige is still a social worker and she has her own apartment.  
  
Summary: When Phoebe finds out that Travis is gone everyone goes into mission mode.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 11  
  
  
  
"Travis," said Phoebe, knocking on her son's door. "Come to dinner, honey." There was no answer. Phoebe walked in. Travis was not there. "Travis!" She ran back to the living room. "Cole, Travis isn't here. Where is he?"  
  
"What? How can he not be here? I sent him to his room," said Cole, standing up from where he'd been sitting.  
  
"Cole, I'm serious. He's not here," said Phoebe with dread in her voice.  
  
"All right. We have to look for him. Let's go back to Piper's."  
  
"Right." Cole shimmered the two of them out.  
  
Meanwhile Travis was in the underworld. The new counsel was getting ready to do the ceremony that would make him their new leader. Odium walked over to where Travis was sitting.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing," Travis replied. "It's just that. . ."  
  
"What is it? Don't tell me you miss your so-called family already."  
  
"No! I don't."  
  
"Good. Because in a couple of hours you will be the new leader and the new source."  
  
"Are you guys sure that he just didn't sneak out of the house?" asked Piper. Everyone was in the attic except for Melinda.  
  
"I've been in the living room all day. I would have seen him," said Cole.  
  
"Maybe he snuck out of his window," Paige suggested.  
  
"Paige, have you seen how high we live up?" said Phoebe.  
  
"Oh. Right," she said.  
  
"Maybe he finally learned to shimmer," Leo recommended.  
  
"I doubt it," said Phoebe.  
  
"Well, let's act like a normal family for a change. Let's call the police," said Paige.  
  
"What's going on?" Melinda asked, walking in.  
  
"Your uncle Cole and aunt Phoebe can't find Travis. They think he's run away," said Leo.  
  
"What? Really? Why would he do something like that?"  
  
"Don't worry, honey. We'll find him," said Piper.  
  
"We have to," said Phoebe. "I just. . . can't believe this." Cole put his arm around her. "Don't worry. We'll find him. I'm betting that he'll be in more danger with us than he is right now." 


	12. Chapter 12 First Kill

FIRST  
  
KILL  
  
NOTE: These Charmed characters belong to the WB and only the WB. I also don't own the plot. But I do own Travis and Melinda.  
  
Second note: This is my own personal AU. In this alternate universe Cole and Phoebe are still married and have their son. He is twelve years old and his name is Travis. Piper and Leo are, of course, married and have their eleven-year-old daughter Melinda. Personally I like the Cole with powers. But in my story he does not turn into the demon, Belthazar (if that's the way you spell it). Also Paige is still a social worker and she has her own apartment.  
  
Summary: Travis almost does something he would regret.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 12  
  
  
  
"Your ceremony is almost complete," said Odium to Travis. "But not quite."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Travis. "I said I wanted to join."  
  
"But you can never be whole unless you commit your first kill," said another demon.  
  
"Kill?" asked Travis.  
  
"That's right," said Odium. "Once then you will be our new leader and our new source."  
  
"Right. So who is it?"  
  
"Whoever you want," said Odium. "Isn't there someone who makes your skin crawl?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I think I know," said Odium. "Come on."  
  
Phoebe and Cole called the police who were on the search. Piper and Leo were one team, Phoebe and Cole another, and Melinda searched with Paige.  
  
"I can't believe this," said Piper.  
  
"Piper, don't worry. Everything will be okay," said Leo.  
  
"I was thinking. Are you sure that this isn't "them" doing this?" Piper pointed towards the sky.  
  
"Piper, please. It's not the elders. They aren't trying to ruin our lives."  
  
"I hope, anyway."  
  
Phoebe and Cole were searching around the mall. Both of them were really upset.  
  
"I don't think we even know our son anywhere," said Phoebe.  
  
"I don't know him you mean," said Cole.  
  
"Cole, that's not true. You try your hardest."  
  
"Obviously not hard enough."  
  
"There is no perfect parent."  
  
"You are."  
  
"If I'm so perfect then. . . . where's our son?"  
  
Cole gave her a hug. "That's what I want to know."  
  
Paige and Melinda were looking around the school building. Melinda thought that Travis would never go back to school willingly.  
  
"Melinda, you look near the parkinglot. But stay close, okay?" said Paige. She was worried about Travis and didn't want anything to happen to her niece.  
  
"All right," said Melinda.  
  
Melinda went around to the parking lot. She saw Ms. Turk just leaving. She was heading to her car. That's when Travis shimmered outside of the parking lot gate with Odium. Melinda gasped and ducked behind a tree that was outside the gate.  
  
"There she is, little man," said Odium. "Your lame principal."  
  
"Yeah," said Travis.  
  
"Just energy ball her," said Odium. "You'll love it. And then you'll be our leader."  
  
"You mean it? No tricks?"  
  
"None. We want you, Travis. Besides think of what this wench has been doing to you. She hates you, man."  
  
"All right," said Travis. "I'll do it."  
  
He conjured up an energy ball and shot it directly at his principal. Ms. Turk released a horrifed gasp as the ball came towards her. It hit her directed into a car knocking her unconsious.  
  
"That wasn't enough. Do it again and use all of your strength," said Odium.  
  
"Right," Travis agreed.  
  
As he held up his hands Melinda ran up. She looked horror-strucked at what her only cousin had done.  
  
"Travis, don't," yelled Melinda.  
  
"Oh, no," said Travis.  
  
"Come on," said Odium.  
  
He shimmered them away leaving Melinda with a mixture of horror and anger. Paige walked up then.  
  
"Hi, sweetie. Any luck?" she asked.  
  
"Aunt Paige, help," said Melinda, running into the parkinglot.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" asked Paige, following Melinda.  
  
Melinda ran up to her principal and kneeled down. She put her hands on top of her attempting to heal. A small amount of her healing energy came out but not enough to wake Ms. Turk up. Paige kneeled down near Melinda.  
  
"Oh, God! What happened?" asked Paige.  
  
"Travis, hurt her. Help me!" Melinda exclaimed.  
  
"Here," said Paige.  
  
She took her niece's hand and together they made enough energy to heal Ms. Turk. Paige orbed them away before Ms. Turk could see them. 


	13. Chapter 13 Father To Father Talk

FATHER  
  
TO FATHER TALK  
  
NOTE: These Charmed characters belong to the WB and only the WB. I also don't own the plot. But I do own Travis and Melinda.  
  
Second note: This is my own personal AU. In this alternate universe Cole and Phoebe are still married and have their son. He is twelve years old and his name is Travis. Piper and Leo are, of course, married and have their eleven-year-old daughter Melinda. Personally I like the Cole with powers. But in my story he does not turn into the demon, Belthazar (if that's the way you spell it). Also Paige is still a social worker and she has her own apartment.  
  
Summary: Cole and Leo have a bonding moment. Ironic, ain't it?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 13  
  
  
  
Phoebe, Cole, Leo, and Piper all returned to the manor with zero luck at finding Travis.  
  
"Where should we go next?" asked Leo.  
  
"I don't know. I'm running out of places that he'd go," said Phoebe.  
  
"Well, we have to think of somewhere, guys," said Piper.  
  
"Um, I'm going to get us some coffee," sighed Cole. He trudged into the kitchen.  
  
"Is he okay?" Piper asked Phoebe.  
  
"I don't know," replied Phoebe.  
  
"Um, I'm going to go help him," said Leo. He went into the kitchen. Cole's head was face down on the counter. "Cole, are you all right?"  
  
Cole looked up. "Yeah. How about you?"  
  
"Come on, Cole," said Leo.  
  
"Look, I'm fine." Cole lifted his head up. "I'm just worried about Travis."  
  
"We all are."  
  
"I bet this would never happen to Melinda."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm no angel, Leo. I was born the son of a demon and I'll die one. Now Travis is going through the same thing."  
  
"Cole, come on," said Leo.  
  
"This is all my fault," said Cole. "I shouldn't have scolded him the way I did."  
  
"You're right, Cole. From now on when your son does something wrong do absolutely nothing. Just let him do whatever he wants. I'm thinking of doing the same thing with Melinda."  
  
"Is that sarcasm? From you?"  
  
"Yeah. First time for everything," the angel replied.  
  
"So what should I do?"  
  
"Treat your son like he's your son and not like he's just your fragile, angered, attitude filled demonic offspring."  
  
"You're right. As always."  
  
"I'm a white lighter. It's my job."  
  
"Thanks, Leo."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Just then they heard the front door come open. The two of them walked back out to where Piper and Phoebe were. Paige and Melinda had just walked in.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Piper.  
  
Paige replied, "We know where Travis is." 


	14. Chapter 14 Battle Plans

BATTLE PLANS  
  
NOTE: These Charmed characters belong to the WB and only the WB. I also don't own the plot. But I do own Travis and Melinda.  
  
Second note: This is my own personal AU. In this alternate universe Cole and Phoebe are still married and have their son. He is twelve years old and his name is Travis. Piper and Leo are, of course, married and have their eleven-year-old daughter Melinda. Personally I like the Cole with powers. But in my story he does not turn into the demon, Belthazar (if that's the way you spell it). Also Paige is still a social worker and she has her own apartment.  
  
Summary: Battle tactics are here. Let's see what happens.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 14  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Phoebe. "Where is he?"  
  
"That Odium demon has him," said Paige. "Melinda saw him when we were looking around the parking lot at the school. He even tried to get Travis to kill his principal."  
  
"Kill his principal?" Cole repeated.  
  
"Yeah. Then he just shimmered away," said Melinda. "And Travis saw me and still left."  
  
"Okay, this is weird," said Phoebe.  
  
"No, it's not," said Cole. "They're trying to get him to be the new source. They wanted him to take his first kill. Because once he does that it's just over."  
  
"Whoa," said Piper. "We have to do something. I am not about to fight another source who isn't even a teenager yet."  
  
"Getting to the underworld is one thing. We need a vanquising potion," said Leo.  
  
"I've got dibs," said Paige. She headed up to the attic with the other guys following closely behind.  
  
In the underworld Travis was sitting again looking glum. The counsel was around him.  
  
"What is your problem?" Odium asked.  
  
"Take a guess," Travis replied. "My cousin saw us. She's going to tell."  
  
"Maybe she should be your kill," a demon suggested.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Relax, kid. He's just kidding," said Odium. "Besides there will be plenty of time to take down your family."  
  
"What do you mean?" Travis asked.  
  
"I mean we knew that Belthazar and the charmed ones were going to find you eventually. When they get down here they'll be in for a big surprise."  
  
"What?" Travis stood up. "You never said they'd get hurt in this."  
  
"We never said they wouldn't, either."  
  
"What? What are you going to do to my mom and dad? And my aunts and uncle?"  
  
"The question is what are you going to do to them."  
  
"I'm not going to hurt them."  
  
"Sorry, Travis. You signed on the dotted line. You're in."  
  
In the attic Paige was putting the finishing touches to her last of four potions. She turned to the other five faces.  
  
"Okay, guys. I think I've done something pretty good here. Now we just have to kick some serious butt," said Paige. "Our mission if we choose to accept it is to rescue Travis Turner. For some he's a son, for others a nephew, and for one a cousin. But to all of us he is family. Are we ready?"  
  
"Yes, General Matthews," said Leo, saluting.  
  
"Okay. Let's get serious," said Piper.  
  
"Right. Come on," said Phoebe.  
  
"I'll stay here. If anything happens Melinda can help me heal you," said Leo.  
  
"Okay," said Melinda.  
  
"All right," said Cole. "Ladies?"  
  
"Ready," the three of them agreed.  
  
Phoebe shimmered out with Cole. Paige and Piper orbed out. Good luck to them.  
  
  
  
A/N: Yes, the next chapter involves butt kicking action. Just to let you know I'm terrible at describing fight and battle scenes so no flaming me. 


	15. Chapter 15 Kicking Butt

KICKING  
  
BUTT  
  
NOTE: These Charmed characters belong to the WB and only the WB. I also don't own the plot. But I do own Travis and Melinda.  
  
Second note: This is my own personal AU. In this alternate universe Cole and Phoebe are still married and have their son. He is twelve years old and his name is Travis. Piper and Leo are, of course, married and have their eleven-year-old daughter Melinda. Personally I like the Cole with powers. But in my story he does not turn into the demon, Belthazar (if that's the way you spell it). Also Paige is still a social worker and she has her own apartment.  
  
Summary: Guess what that title means.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 15  
  
  
  
Phoebe, Piper, Paige, and Cole all appeared in the underworld in front of Travis, Odium, and the rest of the counsel.  
  
"Belthazar, I knew you'd be here," said Odium.  
  
"My name is Cole Turner. Belthazar is dead and gone," said Cole sternly.  
  
"Got that right," said Phoebe.  
  
"And you brought your witch of a wife," said Odium. "And the sisters. This is one place to hold a family reunion."  
  
"We're not here to socialize," said Paige.  
  
"We're here for our son," said Phoebe. "Travis, come on."  
  
Travis didn't move. "Travis." said Cole sternly.  
  
"No," said Travis. "You can't make me."  
  
"Oh, yes, we can," said Phoebe. "We said come on."  
  
"See if I go," snapped Travis.  
  
"Oh, God. They've really gotten into his head," said Piper.  
  
"You got it, wench. Now get out of here," said a demon, approaching the group.  
  
Cole conjured up one of his energy balls and blasted the demon with it in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Anyone else?" Cole asked. The other demons stood firm. "I guess so."  
  
"Let's do it," said Phoebe.  
  
"I've been waiting for you to say that," said Paige.  
  
The team divided up and began using their fighting skills on the demons. Piper ducked out of the way of an energy ball and blew up the demon that tossed it at her. Paige threw one of her potions at another member of the counsel transforming him into a stone. Phoebe and Cole went into Jackie Chan mode on a few others. Phoebe levitated upward and had a demon fly into a wall that was aiming at her. Cole threw an energy ball at the demon.  
  
"Travis," Cole yelled, through the fighting. Travis turned his head off. "Travis, listen to me."  
  
"No," said Travis, standing up. He walked over to the fight. "You want me to be something I'm not. You want me to be perfection. I can do anything I want here. I can be me."  
  
"Travis, are you a killer?" asked Phoebe. "Because that's not the person I spent twenty hours in labor with."  
  
"Travis, listen to her," said Piper.  
  
"Travis, you're going down a bad road," said Paige.  
  
"No way, Aunt Paige. I know what I'M doing," said Travis.  
  
"Tell him, kid. You don't have to follow their rules anymore," said Odium.  
  
"Odium, you bastard. You're using him. You couldn't get the father so you take the son," said Cole. "Travis, this guy is a user. He always will be. And if you go with him you'll be doing the same thing."  
  
"Ignore him, Travis," said Odium. "You're a demon."  
  
"Wait a minute." Travis turned and looked at Odium. "I'm not."  
  
"WHAT?" Odium demanded.  
  
"They're right. I don't belong here. I'm a witch," said Travis. "I'll never be a demon. And I'm not going to help you kill my family."  
  
"I don't believe this," said Odium.  
  
"Believe it," said Piper, as she and the others finished off Odium's entire counsel. "Is everybody ready?"  
  
"We are," said Phoebe.  
  
Paige threw her potion first. "The power of three will set us free."  
  
Piper threw hers. "The power of three will set us free."  
  
Next was Phoebe. "The power of three will set us free."  
  
"The power of three will set us free. The power of three will set us free," they all chanted.  
  
Odium started to flame up. "No!" he yelled. "No!" With his last scream he turned to ash.  
  
"Oh, he's gone. Thank God," said Paige.  
  
"Travis, you little idiot, are you okay?" Phoebe asked, putting his arms around her.  
  
"Yeah, Mom. I'm okay," said Travis.  
  
"Let's go home," said Cole.  
  
  
  
A/N: No, this is not the end. The kid did the crime now wait for the time. 


	16. Chapter 16 Chastisement

CHASTISEMENT  
  
NOTE: These Charmed characters belong to the WB and only the WB. I also don't own the plot. But I do own Travis and Melinda.  
  
Second note: This is my own personal AU. In this alternate universe Cole and Phoebe are still married and have their son. He is twelve years old and his name is Travis. Piper and Leo are, of course, married and have their eleven-year-old daughter Melinda. Personally I like the Cole with powers. But in my story he does not turn into the demon, Belthazar (if that's the way you spell it). Also Paige is still a social worker and she has her own apartment.  
  
Summary: Bad Travis. That's all I'm giving you.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 16  
  
  
  
Everyone orbed or shimmered back to the manor. Leo and Melinda came down to greet them.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Leo asked Piper.  
  
"Yeah. Everything's fine," said Piper.  
  
"Travis," Phoebe started.  
  
"Mom, please. I don't feel like this," said Travis.  
  
"For once he's right. Let's talk about this in the morning," said Cole. "But I still wish you'd said something about being haunted by Odium."  
  
"I didn't want you to freak. When he asked me to join I vetoed it at first but then it just got totally cool," said Travis.  
  
"No one had any idea what was going on with him?" Paige asked.  
  
"I'm going to bed. It's been a long night," said Melinda.  
  
"Freeze, blondy," Piper ordered. Melinda stopped in her tracks. "You knew something about this didn't you?"  
  
"Sort of. Well, kind of. One day I might have saw something but Travis said it was nothing," said Melinda.  
  
"Melinda," Leo sighed angrily.  
  
"Hey, don't blame her. She didn't fall for this," said Travis.  
  
"Come on. Let's go home," said Phoebe. "We have a lot to talk about tomorrow."  
  
"Great," Travis sighed sarcastically.  
  
That next morning Travis awoke with a slight headache. He changed into blue jeans and a white sweatshirt. He laced up his sneakers and headed out to the living room. Phoebe and Cole were sitting drinking coffee.  
  
"Mom, Dad, you're awake," said Travis.  
  
"Just barely," said Phoebe. "How you doing?"  
  
"I'm okay," said Travis. "My head just hurts a little."  
  
"Probably all that trash you had stuffed in it last night," said Cole.  
  
"Uh-oh," said Travis, sitting down in a chair.  
  
"You called that one," said Phoebe. "We have to talk about this."  
  
"Do we have to?"  
  
"Yes," Cole replied bluntly.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Travis. "For real this time."  
  
"You should be," said Phoebe. "What you did last night was betrayal. I know you came around but it's really hard to take that your only child just listened to someone else who is pure evil."  
  
"I know," Travis sighed.  
  
"I don't think you do," said Cole. "Travis, we know you aren't like other kids. But nothing inside of you is a demon. You're a witch. That's it."  
  
"I know that now," said Travis. "Can I go?"  
  
"You still don't get it." Cole put down his coffee cup. "I bet I know what you're going to say next. You're going to play the "you did it before" card right?"  
  
"How'd you guess?"  
  
"Travis, just because I did it doesn't mean I want you to. Phoebe's done things she wouldn't want you to repeat, either."  
  
"Oh, yeah," said Phoebe, taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
"But that's why we're here. We don't want you to learn things the hard way. At least not as hard as we did. Because I have made mistakes that I can never take back. No matter how hard I wish they'll never go away. Some things can't be erased. You almost killed your principal, Travis. That would have stayed with you forever," said Cole.  
  
"But I didn't," said Travis.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks to Melinda. And that's another thing. You have to start giving her more respect. She's not perfect and neither are you," said Phoebe.  
  
"And we have rules," said Cole. "You just broke them. I warned you what would happen if you didn't straigthen up your act."  
  
"Oh, come on," said Travis. "What happened to not punishing the guilty?"  
  
"Aw. That's only with magic, son," said Phoebe.  
  
"I figured," Travis said.  
  
"What do you think should happen to you?" Cole asked.  
  
"Isn't this back-to-school lecture enough?"  
  
"I don't have time. I have people to respond to and stuff," said Phoebe. "Cole, handle this." She stood up and kissed the side of Cole's cheek. She rubbed Travis's hair and went into the elevator.  
  
Travis stared down at his lap. Cole walked over to him and stood over him like a tall shadow. Travis finally looked up at him.  
  
"So what's going to happen?" asked Travis.  
  
"For one thing you ran away. Do you have any idea of how worried we were?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Yes, you do. You mean everything to me, Phoebe, Piper, Paige, Leo, and Melinda."  
  
"I don't know why."  
  
"I do. I know why I do," said Cole. He knelt down to his son's level. "Okay, listen. You get on my nerves almost all the time. You give me zero respect. And you always have this little attitude. But I still love you. I'm crazy, yes. But I still do. Because I know there is good in you."  
  
"I guess I, uh, love you, too," said Travis.  
  
"Gee, that's so heartfelt," said Cole.  
  
Travis snickered. "What do you know about hearts?" Cole gave him a playful frown and grabbed him. He slammed him to the couch jokingly. Travis laughed out. That's something he usually doesn't do.  
  
"You are grounded for the rest of eternity. Well, a month, anyway. You are never to cross over to the dark side again! Is that clear?"  
  
Travis laughed. It was a little weird to be scolded over crossing over to the dark side. "Crystal," he replied.  
  
"Good," said Cole. He sat down on the couch. "Let's seal the deal." He tickled his son underneath his armpits.  
  
"Dad," Travis laughed out.  
  
"What? This is my idea of torture."  
  
"Dad!" Travis laughed even harder.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I know. Cole does have his softy moments. Personally I felt the fluff all through this. I'm still laughing. Anyway please read and review and check out the next chapter. 


	17. Chapter 17 Better Attitude

BETTER  
  
ATTITUDE  
  
NOTE: These Charmed characters belong to the WB and only the WB. I also don't own the plot. But I do own Travis and Melinda.  
  
Second note: This is my own personal AU. In this alternate universe Cole and Phoebe are still married and have their son. He is twelve years old and his name is Travis. Piper and Leo are, of course, married and have their eleven-year-old daughter Melinda. Personally I like the Cole with powers. But in my story he does not turn into the demon, Belthazar (if that's the way you spell it). Also Paige is still a social worker and she has her own apartment.  
  
Summary: Travis decides to act nicer.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 17  
  
  
  
After school the Turners went to the manor. Paige was also there. Travis knocked on Melinda's bedroom door. She looked up from her math homework.  
  
"Hi," said Melinda. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," he replied. "What about you?"  
  
"I'm good."  
  
"Look, cuz, I'm sorry about the way I've been treating you. I'm sorry. I'm a jerk."  
  
"Yes, you are. But I don't have to take it from you. And I won't anymore."  
  
"You don't have to."  
  
"So how bad is the damage?"  
  
"I'm grounded for the rest of eternity."  
  
"Ooh. Is that it?"  
  
Travis gave her a playful frown and tossed pillow at her. Melinda smiled and tossed one at him. Soon it was a serious pillow war.  
  
Downstairs in the living room Cole and Leo were talking on the couch.  
  
"You were right," said Cole. "Travis is my son and I'm going to treat him that way."  
  
"Good," said Leo. "Because none of us are perfect at this parenting thing."  
  
"You're telling me. But I doubt Melinda will ever cross over." They laughed at that.  
  
Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were in the kitchen. They were sitting around the table. Each of them had a cup of coffee in front of them. A plate of cookies were in the middle of the table.  
  
"Well, ladies, we dodged another bullet," said Paige.  
  
"Yeah. We did good," said Piper.  
  
"We did great. I am so glad that Travis is okay. I just couldn't lose him to evil," said Phoebe.  
  
"Well, Cole is the father. What do you expect?" said Paige. Phoebe slapped her arm with a smile. "Just kidding."  
  
"I hope things stay normal for a while," said Piper.  
  
"No joke," said Phoebe, sipping her coffee.  
  
"Well, no matter what happens next we can overcome it," said Paige.  
  
"Yeah. We're the charmed ones. Now and forever," said Piper.  
  
Phoebe lifted up her cup. "To the power of three."  
  
Piper and Paige lifted up their cups. "To the power of three."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I am so glad to end this on a happy note. Not the longest ending in the world but I like it. Please do the reading and the reviewing. 


End file.
